One of These Days
by transformersjunkie
Summary: Oneshot. One day at the lake, Link decides to tease Sheik about his feminine figure and behaviors. Teeny tiny angst and SheikxLink if you whip out your magnifying glasses.


**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, locations, etc. just for fun!**

**Little oneshot featuring Sheik and Link. Sheik can be a boy or girl, whichever floats your boat. And this is purely drabble. Thought of it while driving around.. :/**

**

* * *

  
**

The afternoon sun blazed high over head, and the cloudless cerulean sky shone down onto the crystalline waters of Lake Hylia. However, there was no one out enjoying the beautiful afternoon except for two young men sitting idly on its banks. One had pulled his boots off, set his weapons aside, and was dangling his feet in the water, the perfect picture of relaxation. The other remained cross-legged, plucking at his harp and occasionally eyeing the water with something similar to disdain.

The green clothed figure laid back, stretching out his tired body. He figured he deserved some relaxation, what with all the fighting and exertion he had been putting himself through. One of his consolations though, was that he didn't have to go through everything _completely_ alone. He opened one eye and looked over at the other person, who had his back to him.

"Hey, Sheik. I've been thinking…" he began. Sheik raised an eyebrow, although it went unseen by the speaker.

"You know, hero, I've learned along time ago that when you do that, things tend to go wrong," Sheik said dryly. Link pushed himself up, bits of grass clinging to his tunic. He look slightly wounded, but then the look melted away, only to be replaced by a mischievous smile. Sheik was in a but of a mood, and not even the beautiful scenery could coax him out of it. All he'd done all day was pluck at his harp and mope. And frankly, Link decided, he was sick of it.

"Yeah well, all bad things aside, I've still been thinking. And I'm wondering, why do you keep your face hidden?" Link asked. He was still smirking. He must have asked this question a dozen times, and each time it seemed to irritate Sheik more and more. And sure enough, when he saw Sheik's shoulders hunch, he knew it was working.

"I've told you before, hero, and I'm not telling you again. You had better have a good reason for asking." Link ignored the menacing tone and pressed on.

"Well, yes, I do. Because I think it's weird that you keep everything all covered up when, y'know, you're actually kind of pretty," Link said, shrugging nonchalantly. He noticed that the warrior had straightened up quickly, and he could only imagine the look on Sheik's face. He continued.

"Well, before you deny it, you have to admit its true. You have this look. And your eyes. They're so large and you have such long eyelashes. And your features are so fine and delicate. Its kind of shocking, really," he said, tugging blades of grass from the ground. He could hear the Sheikah grumbling under his breath, and Link knew that his teasing would either bring Sheik out of his terrible mood, or get himself severely maimed. He prayed to the goddesses he would remain in one piece after this.

"Plus when you move, its so graceful, like a cat! Most warriors I've met just sort of run at you, everything clanking and thudding. But you! You move like the dancers I've seen in the castle, although, granted, you do wear more clothes than they did…" he trailed off, musing about the scantily clad dancers. He had a momentary vision of Sheik dancing alongside them, complete with the silky, transparent outfits they had worn. He suppressed a chuckle.

"And you know what else confuses me? You have curves! Not just muscled curves, but like, feminine curves. I've seen men look at you like they look at the women in the market place. And that never bothers you? That you look like a woman?" He was pushing his luck now.

Sheik had finally turned around and the look in his eyes almost made Link regret his playful teasing. Almost. Even though the red eyes staring him down were narrowed and full of anger, Link continued to smile brightly at him.

"You say I look like a woman?" Sheik hissed. He made no move to harm the hero, but he longed to land a few punches that would leave the hero stumbling back to camp, wishing he'd never woke up that morning. And to his dismay, Link was still grinning in his annoyingly optimistic way. Then Link nodded.

"Well, no matter what I look like, the fact remains that in my duties, looks do not matter. I have better things to do that worry about men with wandering eyes," he said simply, plucking fiercely at his harp. It twanged awkwardly at his harsh fingertips. Link was still smiling, eyes crinkling up at the corners. He was shaking a little, and after a moment, Sheik realized that it was in laughter, not fear, like he intended.

"Of course you would say looks don't matter! You have good looks! No matter what you do, you make everyone's heads turn, so of course good looks don't matter!" Link was almost dissolving into laughter. Just like Sheik to deny his looks and talk about duty; modesty must have been drilled into his head from a young age. But he did notice that Sheik's normally tanned skin had suddenly acquired a pinkish tinge. He had made the ever stoic and unflappable Sheik blush?

Things had suddenly taken a new turn. He watched as Sheik turned his back to him and plucked at his harp a bit more, his ears red.

Link was rather encouraged. Truth be told, many a night he wondered about Sheik, and his far too feminine looks and behaviors. It raised questions that he preferred were never answered. After all, being around the warrior raised feelings he never knew existed. And try as he did to quell them before they manifested themselves, they often snuck out, especially in teasing sessions, like now.

He scooted over, pushing his boots out of the way. Sheik still had his back to him, but he had stopped playing with harp and now seemed to be transfixed by the opposite side of the lake.

Link moved closer; he intended to do something silly, such as blow into Sheik's ear, or pull at his hair to get a rise out of him. But his plans to do so were not to be accomplished. With a movement Link would have deemed impossible before meeting Sheik and his acrobatics, he found himself pinned to the ground. It took a moment for his brain to catch up, but when it did, he found the irritated Sheikah sitting on his chest, holding a tiny blade to Link's jugular almost lazily. Link's arms were pinned to his side by Sheik's legs, and with the pressure the other was exerting on his chest, Link could only writhe as he tried to find the purchase to maneuver himself up. And despite the potentially deadly situation, Link found himself strangely please that he had managed to get Sheik this worked up.

Sheik was looking down on him, the look in his eyes unrecognizable. Link tried to smile up at him in a last ditch attempt to appeal to him, but the blade was only pressed harder against his throat. He coughed slightly as Sheik leaned down, pressing his face close to Link's. His bangs tickled Link's nose as Sheik narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Call me a woman again, hero."

And with that, he was gone, the pressure off the blade gone, the weight lifted off his chest. As Link sat up, he heard the bang of a deku nut and he only managed to catch the resulting puff of smoky residue that lingered. One of these days, Sheik was gonna kill him.

* * *

**And there you go! If you think of anything or whatever, feel free to leave a review! :]**


End file.
